warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 34
Chapter description :Echosong splashes through a stream, followed by Bellaleaf and Harrybrook. Despite her skinny appearance, she is still strong and bright as her Clanmates enthusiastically chat with her. Hawkwing realizes Echosong is truly back and he's not dreaming. She states StarClan guided her back, thanks to an ancient brown tabby tom. Leafstar tells her of SkyClan's crisis, and the demise of Fidgetpaw and their other Clanmates. Hawkwing takes Echosong to their sick Clanmates, where Bellaleaf claims her brother is dead. :However, the medicine cat confirms Rileypool is alive, but barely breathing. She then tells the cats they haven't been giving the sick borage, but comfrey. Hawkwing, distressed, asks Echosong if he's been hurting them, but she denies it and goes with Sparrowpelt and Tinycloud to fetch borage. The cats quickly return and give the herb to the sick. Echosong tells them the sick cats's fate will be decided by StarClan. Hawkwing sends Bellaleaf on a hunting patrol, and Echosong confesses to Hawkwing she doesn't think Firefern and Rileypool will live. :Hawkwing is worried for Finkit, and hopes the kit will survive. Later on, SkyClan sits in the cold. Hawkwing notes that Macgyver and Blossomheart are no longer ill, and Finkit is feeling better. However, Firefern and Rileypool are dead. Echosong performs the deceased Clanmate vigil, and shortly after it concludes, Leafstar begins to speak. Hawkwing thinks about how challenging it is for the leader to inspire her Clan, as she now has only one family member left. Leafstar says StarClan will guide them to their future, but Plumwillow doesn't think so. :Echosong mentions the vision she received, and tells the cats they must keep their faith. Plumwillow snorts that StarClan isn't giving SkyClan any help and that their ancestors enjoy watching them suffer. Hawkwing and Echosong protest the queen's claim, but she inquires if SkyClan is a group of rogues now. More protests emerge, and Leafstar states she will not lose her faith. Hawkwing says they are not rogues, and they will care for each other until they find the Clans. :He briefly imagines having a separate life with Plumwillow, living in a cave or a barn, before thinking he has to stay with his Clan. SkyClan continues arguing, the tabby noting that his Clan has thoughts on many concerning things, such as leaf-bare and StarClan's silence. Plumwillow mentions how SkyClan died out before, but Leafstar ends the meeting and says they will discuss more tomorrow. She assigns some cats to carry Firefern and Rileypool's bodies to be buried, and as they go downstream, Hawkwing wonders if SkyClan is ending. :Hawkwing is awoken by a cheerful yowl, and walks out to find what's going on. The deputy is stunned to find Sandynose licking Plumwillow, noting the gray queen's happiness at finding her mate again. He realizes the she-cat never showed that much happiness to him, and thinks about how Sandynose is her Pebbleshine. Sandynose then explains he and Fallowfern were stuck in a Twoleg den. They eventually escaped and went to Ebonyclaw's, where the black she-cat pointed them to Barley's barn. :He continues, saying they met the kittypet named Max. Max stated that a large group of cats resided at the lake at one point, and he and Fallowfern traveled until they found SkyClan. Sandynose then asks to see his kits, and Plumwillow agrees. Dewkit, Finkit, and Reedkit are all confused when they see Sandynose, and deny he's their father. However, Hawkwing tells them he raised them and the brown tabby is their father, and waits for Sandynose's reaction. :Plumwillow explains the deputy's role in helping the kits, and he thanks Hawkwing for his help. The latter is sad he will never play with the kits again, knowing it will never be the same. Sandynose asks what will happen now, and Echosong explains her vision. Leafstar adds on, saying that a decision must be made at this place. Plumwillow and Sagenose agree to stay, stating that the return of Sandynose and Fallowfern is a sign of hope their other Clanmates will return. :The SkyClan cats begin to chant, and Hawkwing feels that his Clan is strong again, but wonders what his place will be. He returns from a hunting patrol, and Sandynose asks him if he'd like to play moss-ball with the kits. Dewkit, Finkit, and Reedkit then tackle Hawkwing to the ground, but he gets up and tells them he needs to speak with Leafstar. Later, Hawkwing is woken in the night by the kits, who protest that he's their father, not Sandynose. :He tells the kits that Plumwillow wanted Sandynose to be their father, in which Finkit calls his mother stupid. Hawkwing scolds the tom-kit, and explains what happened to Pebbleshine. The deputy continues, saying Sandynose loves them, but they need to give the ginger-legged tom more time. The kits protest it is unfair, and why their life suddenly became worse. Hawkwing tells them to at least give their real father a chance, and that he'll still be here to help them. :He tells the kits again to give Sandynose time, and they go back to the nursery. Hawkwing then wonders if he'll ever raise kits of his own. Characters Major }} Minor *Bellaleaf *Harrybrook *Leafstar *Rileypool *Sparrowpelt *Tinycloud *Finkit *Macgyver *Blossomheart *Firefern *Plumwillow *Reedkit *Dewkit *Sagenose *Rabbitleap *Sandynose *Fallowfern }} Mentioned *Fidgetpaw *Waspwhisker (Unnamed) *Birdwing (Unnamed) *Clovertail (Unnamed) *Billystorm *Barley *Pebbleshine *Ebonyclaw *Cherrytail *Cloudmist *Max *Twigbranch (Unnamed) *Violetshine (Unnamed) }} Important events *Sandynose and Fallowfern find their way back to SkyClan. Deaths *Firefern and Rileypool die of sickness. Notes and references Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc